


Alone again

by Chicken_Tend0u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Tend0u/pseuds/Chicken_Tend0u
Summary: Tendou Satori was often alone in his life
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Alone again

Tendou Satori,at a young age,learned what it meant to be alone.Although,he gained his appearance from his parents, they treated him as if he was a monster,so he would often find himself hiding from their cruel words and beatings.The only time he felt safe was when he was alone,but solitude was also such a scary thing.

When satori started school at the young age of four he hoped for friends,or just someone to tell him he was going to be okay.However,hoping for something isn't always the best choice well;at least,in satori’s case.On his first day of school, he entered the classroom,eager smile,ready to make friends.Sadly,the kids in his class took one look at Satori and deemed him a monster, just like his parents.Those horrid kids would beat him up to a pulp, and when the teachers asked what happened simple lies were thrown around “He hurt himself on the playground”or “He tripped and fell”.All were easy to believe seeing as the teachers didn't care one bit,yet they should have one of their students was suffering at the expense of it.The abuse never lightened for Satori as he got older the harsh words he heard from his parents and the kids at school got worse,so did the beatings.He learned over time how heartless people could be.No one dared to help the poor boy,no one tried to ask him if he was okay,no one even took glance at the boy with bruises.Satori felt helpless in this life.At night he would sob into his pillow,afraid to wake his parents,begging to nothing in particular for someone to tell him he was going to be okay that he was going to be just fine,but he was still alone.

Starting his high school life in a different district was scary and a blessing all in one.He wouldn't have to see his bullies at all now,but the people in his new school could be just as bad or even worse.To Satori’s surprise it wasn’t as bad as expected;still,not being the best seeing as everyone would avoid him, but to him it had been guaranteedly better.To an even greater surprise Satori met the love of his life.Ushijima Wakatoshi.Ushijima,unlike his peers,had no problem with Satori.He found Satori to be very intriguing and beautiful from the start,so naturally it had astounded him that other people would avoid him.Ushijima eventually found about his parents and the kids that bullied him,and he made sure Satori was going to be okay.

Their relationship started their second semester of their first year of high school.It really was such a beautiful thing between the two from the shared kisses,to the” i love yous”,and to their most intimate moments.Neither had ever experienced a dull feeling when being in each other's arms,and it stayed as such all the way up to their high school graduation.The topic of leaving the country for college was something that would put them on thin ice.Ushijima ,opposite of tendou,wanted to leave the country for college,and Satori new he couldn't stop him and he didn't want to either.Both hated the idea of leaving each others arms,but they knew it was for the best.They broke up at the airport before Ushijima left for college knowing they wouldn't be able to make a long distance relationship work.On that day Tendou Satori had become alone again. 

Years later,eight to be exact,Satori had become a Therapist,and he lived his life day to day making a good salary.From when he entered college to now he made sure to never enter another relationship,or have intimacy with anyone else.It was pretty unbelievable for a twenty-six year old man to still have only been in one relationship,but to tendou it was his way of making sure to never forget the person that made sure he was okay when no one else did.All those nights he was begging and hoping for someone just someone to tell him he was going to be okay.Were answered with Ushijima Wakatoshi and Satori could never forget him.

It had been a rainy day when Satori saw a tall buff man waiting outside the office of his job.Unexpectedly as the man turned around,slowly Satori realized who this man was.The man who gave his life purpose,the man who told him he would be okay,the man he loved.Ushijima Wakatoshi was there right in front of his eyes words couldn't express the happiness he felt,yet he was afraid to approach the man.Fearing that he would have moved on and found a lover that made him happy,but as ushijima and him made eye contact time stopped and tears were flowing out of each man eyes.The reunion was unexpected ,but both men had subconsciously wishing to see one another.Being embraced in Ushijima’s arms had happened so fast that Satori couldn't process what was going on;however,he was sure as hell thankful to be in the arms of the man he loved.

Catching up that night had been wonderful,finding out that Ushijima had been looking for him after coming back to japan,they both confessed to not being in any other type of relationship and never falling out of love with the latter.Which was such a relief to Satori knowing that he was not the only one longing for his ex lover.Eventually,their relationship blossomed once again,and Satori found himself not being alone anymore.They went on so many dates,they met up with old high school friends,and they just lived happily with each other.After two years of dating Ushijima proposed,Satori said yes and cried for hours so ecstatic to start this part of their lives.They couldn't even wait a year to get married,so just after six months their wedding was held.It was a small ceremony just a few friends and ushijima’s parents,and Satori and Wakatoshi couldn't be happier.Through their honeymoon they embraced each other intimately unlike any other time,of course the other times there was love,but this time the feeling was so unbelievably incredible.The two lovers embraced each other as if were the last,and neither could have asked for more.

Not more than two years had passed ,and both men were ready for a kid.It was tough for the two males to decide on what way they wanted to approach this.They could have adopted,but Wakatoshi really wanted a child of his DNA,so the married couple went through with a surrogate.The process was very long and hard for the Ushijima’s and the mother of their child.Sometimes,Satori wouldn't be able to make it to appointments because of work,or Ushijima would be busy making flower orders,seeing as he was a very famous florist,however,they tried their best to make it every time.In the end,they were blessed with a beautiful daughter,Aika, that looked just like Wakatoshi.That night they cried tears of joy taking their first child home.

At the young age of four Aika had started facing heart problems,it was scary to the two parents seeing their child suffer.Wakatoshi and Satori had cried gallons of tiers and prayed and hoped that their daughter would be okay.The doctors thankfully said that Aika was going to be okay,but she had to be on a very strict medication routine.Everything was going just fine and Aika had no other complications.  
Maybe six months or so later on a random fall day the family had gone out to a fair they played games,ate food,and enjoyed their time together;However,they would have never known that would be their last night as a family.The next day Satori woke up fully expecting his daughter to be up already,but it was oddly quiet.Walking down the hall to Aika’s room he got a really bad feeling,so he sped his pace up and walked into the room.There he saw his daughter sleeping.He sighed and went to go wake her up for breakfast,but when he touched her skin it was ice cold.He picked her up and felt her pulse,he couldn't,he ran back to his room sobbing for Wakatoshi to get up.Wakatoshi woke up startled by his husband’s sobbing face then he noticed Aika in his hands.The words rang through his ears “There’s no pulse”he quickly got up and the men rushed out of their house into the car and sped to the nearest hospital.That day a four year old,Ushijima Aika, was pronounced dead due to a relapse of heart complications.At the funeral of their daughter both men sobbed uncontrollably wishing that it was all a dream.

The death of their daughter took a tremendous toll on the two men.They would often find themselves fighting and making up right after,so many sleepless nights,and so many more tears.The married couple continued to feel emptiness and grief.It had been at least seven months after Aika died,and Wakatoshi started taking antidepressants.Satori knew his husband was somehow blaming the death of their daughter on himself,and he tried so hard to get Wakatoshi out of that mindset.Sadly nothing would help the pain that both men felt.It really was a nightmare for both, and Satori hoped it would all just go away.However,hoping for something isn't always the best choice.

It had been a week before the death anniversary of their daughter,and satori noticed Wakatoshi acting stranger than usual.Wanting to help Satori went to his husband with open ears ready to hear what was bothering him.Satori had already assumed it was because the death anniversary was coming he was on his toes too.The night of the confrontation Satori witnessed his greatest fear.His husband lying on the bathroom floor foam coming out of his mouth and antidepressants all over the place.Time slowed as satori fell down,sobbing,quickly checking his husband’s pulse while calling an ambulance.That night Ushijima Wakatoshi was pronounced dead by suicide.

The funeral and burial was a horrible thing for Satori he sobbed and screamed wishing it was all just a joke.Satori wished he could end his life and be with his husband and daughter away from this cruel world,but sadly his husband’s last wish was for him not to kill himself and live for him and their daughter.

That night after the burial he sat in front of his daughter’s and husband’s graves,and as the stones mocked him he picked up a new habit,smoking,something that would surely kill him slowly.There in solitude as the crickets sang their beautiful songs Satori remembered the scary feeling of being alone .Alone once again.


End file.
